


Gaviota Plateada Tiburón Cobrizo

by ShadowI8



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowI8/pseuds/ShadowI8
Summary: Nao debía someterse a una cirugía que, aunque era pequeña, provocaba angustia en Natsuya.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Gaviota Plateada Tiburón Cobrizo

Él no era una persona que se caracterizaba por sentir nervios, todo lo contrario, era un muchacho muy confiado y decidido, pero en ese especifico día estaba bastante inquieto. ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? Nao se encontraba en cirugía durante las horas que él tenía clase, cosa que odiaba porque quería estar ahí ante cualquier contratiempo aun si era incapaz de hacer algo por ayudar.

La jornada transcurrió con Natsuya actuando ligeramente taciturno, debido a que estaba completamente distraído, más interesado en rogarle a un Dios, al que fuera, que el otro muchacho se hallara bien. ¿Qué importaban las clases? En ese momento no eran más que una molestia. Al menos el tiempo en el club fue más ameno y le ayudó a calmarse lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que, quizás, estaba exagerando.

Tras despedir a los últimos chicos del club se aseguró de que todo objeto auxiliar estaba en orden y todo casillero cerrado para, al fin, marcharse de la escuela. Se dirigió hacia el hospital donde estaba el chico de claros cabellos y agradeció que ya no estaba tan nervioso como en la mañana. Sí, se hallaba listo e impaciente por ver a Serizawa.

Avanzó con seguridad, llegó al edificio médico y cruzó por la puerta para ir hacia la recepción donde se encontraba una enfermera que, amablemente, le indicó que el muchacho al que iba a visitar ya había salido del quirófano y estaba libre para recibirlo. Luego de agradecer, caminó por los pasillos con cuidado y silencio para no interrumpir el trabajo de los doctores o perturbar a los pacientes en reposo. La puerta de la habitación se alzó frente a sus ojos luego de un rato, puerta que abrió sin dudar, aunque en primera instancia asomó únicamente la cabeza, asegurándose de que no estaba molestando y, al ver que no era así, cruzó por completo.

—Nao— le habló animadamente a la par que se le acercaba—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dejó su bolso escolar a sus pies y se sentó al borde de la cama ortopédica que se cubría de mantas blancas y limpias. Miró al contrario que se había girado en su dirección, recostado parcialmente, pero no le devolvió la mirada, pues tenía un parche en cada ojo. Sin embargo, una sonrisa amable y gentil se dibujaba en el pálido rostro.

—Estoy bien— respondió el más bajo, sonando cada palabra como si arrastrara la lengua; debía ser por algún vestigio de la anestesia—. Aunque me está comenzando a doler.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

—No— Serizawa negó con un deje de diversión por la inmediata respuesta del castaño—. Me han suministrado analgésicos ya, no te preocupes, Natsuya.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices. Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo traerás eso?

—Oh, solo por hoy, pero tengo que usar unas gotas para dilatar la pupila así que tendré algunos problemas para ver bien todavía.

—¿Te quedarás internado entonces?

—Hasta mañana, nada más. Debo ser cuidadoso únicamente.

—Ya veo— una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro del más alto—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

—¿De verdad?— Nao fingió asombro, ganándose un suave golpe en la pierna de parte de su acompañante—. Muchas gracias, Natsuya.

El aludido negó suavemente con la cabeza y le observó con ternura, en un completo silencio que resultaba cómodo; deseaba admirar los hermosos ojos brillantes y dulces del muchacho, pero los parches se lo impedían. Tras unos cortos instantes, notó que las cejas claras se fruncían ligeramente, al igual que el puente de la nariz, y aquello pronto le infundio algo de preocupación.

—¿Nao?— le colocó la mano sobre la rodilla con suavidad.

—No pasa nada. La anestesia se está pasando por completo y siento raros los ojos.

Le vio encogerse de hombros con cierta incomodidad y la mano blanca y grácil se pasó velozmente por sus mejillas como si buscara retirarse algo de éstas. Fue entonces que el castaño se apresuró a tomarle ambas manos con firmeza y cuidado.

—Para evitar que te rasques y te lastimes.

Serizawa dejó salir un par de risas pequeñas y percibió que recibía un apretoncito en sus manos antes de que algunos cabellos fueran retirados de su rostro para ser colocados detrás de su oreja.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Mh— lo escuchó musitar de manera pensativa y exagerada, haciéndose el interesante—. Bien. Tranquilo. Un poco aburrido.

—Sé que las clases no son muy entretenidas, Natsuya, pero debes prestar atención.

—Ah, sí. Pero no fue por las clases, fue porque no estabas.

Si no estuviera en esa condición, el castaño podía apostar que el de pelo claro rodaría los ojos con derrota y resignación, acostumbrado a sus bobas ocurrencias que, aunque parecieran fastidiarle, le resultaban algo característico de él y que no cambiaría. Natsuya siendo él mismo era algo que apreciaba mucho en su vida y que lo había llevado a quererlo tanto como lo hacía.

—¿Cómo están los chicos?

—Están tratando de adaptarse como equipo, ya sabes. Han mejorado bastante, debo admitir.

—Espero no seas muy estricto con ellos.

—Por supuesto que lo soy—Natsuya comentó en broma, enderezándose para fingir orgullo—. Uno debe ser firme. Tú los mimas demasiado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño ante las suaves y melodiosas risas del contrario.

—Exageras.

Las manos más grandes jugaron un poco con las contrarias, dándole palmaditas y comenzando a trazar patrones desinteresados sobre la piel. A la vez que Kirishima propiciaba una caricia más, Serizawa no pudo evitar temblar de una manera bastante sutil que, aun así, fue algo notorio para él. Inclinó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya fuese una broma o una pregunta, y se dedicó a mirar con inmenso interés al chico de cabellos claros y relativamente largos. Depositó ambas manos elegantes sobre la diestra mientras la adversa, libre, comenzó a viajar con delicadeza desde la palma hasta el antebrazo, a penas rozando sus firmes dedos contra la dermis blancuzca, como si fueran tersos pétalos de rosas.

Sus ojos de un color avellana profundo e intenso se habían tornado más opacos mientras se fijaban en las pequeñas reacciones nerviosas de Nao. Vio las mejillas tersas tomar un color rosado, como las flores del cerezo, y los labios delgados se apretaron con fuerza.

—Natsuya— la voz del más bajo salió ligeramente trémula y sedosa a la par que detenía al aludido al tomarle de la muñeca con decisión.

Lo vio removerse en su sitio, de manera tan cuidadosa que casi pasaba desapercibida, y se encogió un poco en sus hombros.

—¿Te molesta algo?

Serizawa pensó que el castaño estaba siendo sínico. No le respondió y simplemente dejó las manos de su acompañante sobre el regazo de éste, sin parecer que repudiaba su tacto, porque no era así. Todo lo contrario. Y Kirishima lo sabía, por supuesto que lo hacía, y aquello le producía un montón de sentimientos mezclados que no sabía describir a ciencia cierta; era una agradable combinación de orgullo y anhelo.

Se deslizó sobre el borde de la cama, aproximándose aun más al otro muchacho al punto de que estaban a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia. Usó su mano diestra para recargarse sobre la cama, colocándola sobre el colchón a un lado de las caderas del otro, y se inclinó hacia Nao que pareció percibir la cercanía.

—Natsuya— le llamó, en un intento de detenerlo, sintiendo el calor del aludido a solo milímetros al igual que el compas de su respiración—. Natsuya.

Una de las manos del muchacho de pelo claro se colocó contra los labios del castaño, parando sus intenciones. Kirishima hizo una pausa, mirándolo detenidamente, odiando esos estúpidos parches que resguardaban los preciosos orbes cariñosos del otro aun sabiendo que eran necesarios para su recuperación, y retiró con decisión y cuidado la mano del otro, sujetándola de la muñeca. Por un instante se fijo que Nao dejó de respirar, pero fue un misero milisegundo, antes de exhalar e inhalar de manera pausada y lánguida, como si comenzara a entrar en un sueño.

Besó con gentileza y detenimiento los labios del muchacho más bajo. Para cuando se apartó de Serizawa, el rostro de éste había recuperado su color usual, el sonrojo había desaparecido por completo de sus mejillas, y notó, nuevamente, un pequeño temblor.

—¿Se siente diferente ahora que no ves?— preguntó el castaño mientras sonreía de lado.

Nao suspiró, apartándolo con una mano y de manera educada.

—Estamos en un hospital, no hagas estas cosas.

—¿Por qué no?— Natsuya se quejó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Te preocupa que alguien pueda entrar? ¿Debería preocuparme también, Nao? Eres mi novio, me importa poco lo que los demás puedan pensar. Solo fue un beso. O, ¿acaso realmente te molesta que haga estas cosas? Si es así, lo dejaré de hacer.

Estaba haciendo un berrinche, lo sabía. De haber sido capaz, habría rodado los ojos, pero estaban hinchados y adoloridos.

—Usualmente no te conformas con solo besarme— aseveró el más bajo, estirando el brazo hasta tocar con su mano, a tientas, el brazo del otro—. Sería descortés para los que se encuentran en el hospital.

—No soy tan hormonal como para ir más allá de un beso cuando acabas de salir de una cirugía.

—Oh.

—Nao— el castaño volvió a quejarse—. ¿Por qué pareces sorprendido? ¡Es la verdad!

—Lo sé, lo sé— se rio —. Solo estoy molestándote.

Con las cejas fruncidas, soltó una larga exhalación de derrota y, tras unos segundos, relajó los hombros. Una de sus manos acarició la majilla de Nao que, sonrosándose nuevamente, sonrió con satisfacción, realmente a gusto con el tacto amoroso. Sus facciones se suavizaron, sin poder molestarse con el muchacho de pelo claro.

—¿Saldrás mañana por la mañana?

—Me harán un chequeo temprano y, si todo sale bien, podre irme de inmediato.

—Entonces…

—No, Natsuya. Tú irás a clases. Mis padres vendrán a recogerme, no hace falta que te preocupes.

—Pero…

—Natsuya.

—Bien, está bien. No faltaré a la escuela, pero iré a visitarte después, ¿de acuerdo? Y te ayudaré a entender las clases que te has perdido.

—Eso espero, gracias.

Charlaron de algunas cosas más; Kirishima solo se retiró de la habitación cuando su pareja pareció sentir mayor dolor, en busca de una enfermera que pudiera ayudar. A la par que la mujer de unos cuarenta años suministraba más analgésicos al paciente, le indicó a la visita que el tiempo permitido para su estadía había terminado, así que el castaño se despidió, acariciando distraídamente algunas hebras claras y besando, después, su coronilla antes de marcharse.

—Volveré luego, no me extrañes tanto, Nao.

—Nos vemos, Natsuya.

No había respondido, por supuesto, pero era verdad que lo echaría de menos. Sin embargo, comprendiendo las personalidades de ambos, era más probable que fuera el castaño quien comenzara a desesperarse por verle.


End file.
